Video games may take place in a virtual space. In some implementations, a video game may be an online game. The virtual space may be hosted by a server over a network, such as the internet, to client computing platforms associated with users of the virtual space. In some implementations, a virtual space may be hosted locally at the client computing platforms. For example, a client computing platform may be a gaming console (e.g., XBOX, PLAYSTATION, etc.). The virtual space may be provided to users through local hosting at the client computing platform (e.g., via a game disc, cartridge, memory card, etc.). These types of games may be referred to as console games. In some implementations, console games may represent an offline version of an online game.
In some implementations of a virtual space, users may create and/or generate content. Users may use one or more virtual “building blocks” to create virtual objects (e.g., buildings, cities, and/or other objects), entire virtual worlds, games, and/or other user generated content.